the reason why
by RaiseYourVoice88
Summary: Playboy Cops - another Lincoln/Michael story


**Title:** the reason why

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Author:** takuyami

**Fandom:** Chinese movie "Playboy Cops"

**Pairing:** Michael/Lincoln (implied)

**Disclaimer:** the characters don't belong to me and I don't get any money for this story

**Comment:** another story with the two sweethearts. English = my second language, don't expect too much *bows*

T_here's no reason to go on living…_

He truly felt that way when he sat on the floor, bleeding. When he closed his eyes he could still see Lincoln's und Lisa's expressions when they realized how bad his injury was.

Somehow it made him smile to think of this situation now. That someone really could be concerned about him was a surprise and made him feel less alone. It was the first time he was sure to see Lisa's true feelings towards him – well, it had been fear but at least it was about him in this moment. It was different with Lincoln. He often showed his true emotions in front of Michael before but to also show such a face in front of Lisa only because of him made it somewhat special.

Lincoln always had a smile on his face no matter with whom he dealt but when he was by Michael's side he was different. He dropped his smile to replace it with a worried or tired face. He even fell asleep a few times even though he had been afraid of sleeping back then when the bullet still stuck in his head. It certainly was because of exhaustion but he had those moments when Michael was around so it at least seemed as if he trusted him.

"Hey, what are you spacing out for? It's time to leave off work."

The soft voice ending his thoughts was followed by the light pressure of a warm hand on Michael's shoulder und when he turned his head he saw the expected smile on the other's face once again.

Without a single word he got up from the chair to take the jacket that was held out to him and then they left the bureau for today. Since one week they had been working together now and it still seemed unreal to Michael that someone really wanted to be his partner at work.

"Now you're becoming creepy. Not only have you been quiet almost the whole day but you always spaced out and now you start smiling for no reason. What's up with you today? Did anything strange happen or maybe you have caught a cold, huh?"

His first reaction was a perplexed gaze but then he laughed out loud what made his opponent even more confused. Maybe he acted strange today but it was like he woke up from a long nightmare because he could finally recognize that he was still alive and nevertheless not alone anymore.

"You know what? I treat you for a beer at my place."

Michael grinned in a suddenly shining mood and Lincoln didn't get what happened at all. This unexpected changing from rejecting the world to openly asking for company was somewhat creepy. Even thought it was kind of abnormal for Michael to indirectly ask such a thing, Lincoln didn't even want to refuse and nodded with his typical gentle smile.

For outsiders it might look like it was impossible for two completely different characters to get along but somehow it worked even better now that they had made such a grave experience together. They started as some kind of rivals but after some time they got to know each other better by working together and learned to accept each others way of being without (serious) complains. They became partners at work and could be called friends in private.

"Sometimes I'd really like to know what's going on in your head."

The way to Michael's small flat had passed in silence but now that they entered the slightly dark hallway, Lincoln spoke up again while getting out of his jacket.

His colleague frowned and stopped a short moment before he put off his shoes and then he crossed the arms in front of his chest.

"Believe me, you don't. Now take a seat in the living room and stop talking nonsense, I'd like to relax this evening."

With these words said Michael disappeared in the nearby kitchen to get the beer out of the fridge. Lincoln shook his head with an amused grin but followed the instruction and entered the living room to sit down on the comfortable white couch.

"You know where the light switch is, right? Why not use it?"

Michael raised an eyebrow and was about to turn on the light with his elbow because both his hand were occupied with two bottles each but Lincoln stopped him with a short gesture.

"I suppose you still have the candles I forgot here last time, do you? Why not lighting those instead of uncomfortable artificial lights?"

Lincoln tilted his head with a charming smile then he got up and without waiting for the reply opened the drawer of a commode that stood behind the couch. As if he had known the candles had been there, he took said objects out and put them on the table. Michael gazed at the two big round cream-coloured candles with dark wooden plates they stood on.

"Have a lighter?"

The question finally distracted Michael from staring at the vanilla-flavoured candles and he finally put the four bottles down on the table. Then he reached for the lighter in the pocket of his jeans to hand it over to his colleague who just smiled at him with a thankful nod.

"You didn't forget the candles. You left them on purpose."

It wasn't a question, just a realization followed by a low sigh while both of them sat down on the soft material of the couch. Michael took a sip of his beer and leaned back to watch the other from the side.

"Somehow this reminds me a bit of the scene at the pool. The only difference is we're not at the pool and Lisa's not here."

Michael was obviously a little drunk after some hours passed and it seemed as if he started to get in a talkative mood. Lincoln didn't drink as much as his colleague so he was still almost completely sober. He looked at the other with a slightly amused grin but when he saw the sort of sore expression on Michael's face he frowned worried.

"Would you prefer to be at this pool with Lisa instead of sitting here right now?"

The atmosphere changed from one second to the other from relaxed to tense and even though the question was posed without undertone it seemed like something was really bothering the other.

"No I wouldn't. Back then I paid quite much attention to Lisa and she was only looking at me so…It wasn't fair to you and I can only imagine how terrible you must've felt. I'm truly sorry that it turned out like this with you and Lisa."

Lincoln sighed and stared bitterly at his bottle on the table. He really felt miserable when he thought about some situations of the past but he knew he couldn't change anything about what had happened so all he could do was apologize honestly.

"Stupid, as if that's you fault. Of course I felt miserable but not especially because she turned me down but because she was another person of many other who rejected me. That's why I said I have no reason to go on living when I was about to die. Nobody wants me around so why should I stay?"

The light brown orbs darkened a little and had an upset sparkle in their captivating depth. Michael always tried to be strong and to pretend he didn't need anyone but right now Lincoln could see the truth behind this behavior clearer then ever before. He knew his friend was hurt deep down and that he was more sensitive then he would allow himself to show but it was nevertheless a bit shocking to see the other like this.

"I never rejected you. How many persons do you need to stop feeling not-wanted? If one is enough: I'll never get tired of your company and I truly want to have you around - isn't that reason enough to not give up on yourself?"

Michael listened to his friend's words and pure surprise was mirrored in his beautiful orbs when he looked at Lincoln who had a charming smile on his smooth lips. He needed some minutes to realize the meaning of those words but when it reached his brain completely he couldn't help but smile gently while averting his gaze to the almost empty bottle in his hand.

_Right, maybe that's the reason why I'm still alive. There finally is someone by my side I can rely on. _

-the end-


End file.
